On The Back Of A Hurricane
by thedivinecomedy
Summary: Duke offers what he thinks is support along with drinks while Nathan broods over Audrey's new interest in Chris Brody. Turns into Nathan/Audrey. Light humor, angsting, and some inner thoughts of Nathan's.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I had an idea and just threw it down. Hope it's enjoyable enough!

I don't own Haven or the characters, sadly. Ha!

* * *

><p>Nathan sat in the Gull, working on his second Jack and coke.<p>

Anyone would be upset if their personalities completely changed when simply looking at someone, right?

Chris Brody had some sort of ability to make people adore him, before they could make a judgement for themselves.

Nathan hadn't seperated thought from feeling until Audrey had said something about his...infatuation. He winced, bringing the glass to his lips. Without Chris around, he could see the actual man underneath the glamour. With what he could remember, it all left him feeling embarrassed and a bit confused. How could anyone possess a power like that? The man was dangerous. Audrey, being the only who wasn't influenced, had to do something about this. He needed to mention it to her.

Sure, Nathan was suspicious, but why wouldn't he be? If that guy walked into a car dealership, he could very well talk himself into owning his very own key to a new Porche. Papers and money not included. Was he the only one thinking about this?

Only a day ago, Chris Brody had been let off the hook for the murder of his father. That didn't mean he was completely innocent.

He'd noticed the way Audrey managed to jab an insult here and there, coming to the conclusion that: Audrey had feelings for Chris.

Nathan had managed staying quiet, but as soon as he mentioned to Audrey that Chris was under her skin, she'd adverted her eyes, mentioning how he was obnoxious and a suspect. Still, he'd caught the way her cheeks had grown into a deeper shade of pink.

Possessiveness wrapped around him and held on. "Or just a person of interest," he had forced himself to say. He walked off before she could see the tension in his jaw, or the way he stretched his neck, suddenly feeling as though he were being strangled.

He supposed this to be his own turning point. He wasn't aware of the exact moment he could have fallen in love with her, but he had an idea of a time and place. It could have been why he'd been so hesitant in starting a relationship with Jess. Sure, he couldn't feel, but putting the blame solely on that fact didn't feel right. Right there outside of his beloved Bronco, Audrey had told him he was a friend. She'd kissed his cheek to offer support and Nathan had filled with an overpowering sense of discovery. Like a whole world had just been found by him and him alone. To him, Audrey Parker was another world.

Now all that was left was what to do with his self-given information. Would he tell her? Could he tell her? Why would he tell her?

In regards to them being partners, it would mess things up greatly. She could either reject him completely and move on like nothing was ever said. Another scenerio led to him imagining Audrey throwing herself into his arms, which was by far his favorite. He even smiled to himself, looking around to make sure no one was watching him.

On the other hand, she could reject him, leave Haven which meant she'd leave him, and then where would he be? Without a partner, without a friend and without... Without what? Who was Audrey to him? What was she to him?

Putting his glass down as it was finished, Nathan reached for the phone in his pocket. He had a bit of a battle with trying to free it, since his jeans were tight and he was sitting and well, he was a little buzzed. This didn't make having another drink sound any less appealing.

Audrey wasn't upstairs, he knew this from checking when he first walked in the doors, so where could she be? With Brody? The very thought made Nathan's stomach curl. Her phone went straight to voicemail. Hesitating, he decided to leave one anyway.

"Parker, come home-" He paused, realizing that sounded very close to a boyfriend-girlfriend thing to say. It also gave him an image of having their own place together, which caused him to shut his eyes tight, wincing at himself. He cleared his throat. The burning he felt could have been from the whiskey in his drink, or holding back an emotion that he felt was eating at him. "I've got information about Chris Brody that I need to relay to you." Nathan paused and ended up snapping his phone shut, ending both the voicemail message and the call.

He needed another drink. He was pleased it was brought at the perfect time. Who brought it was a disapointment.

Duke set it down infront of Nathan, smiling happily as he pulled out his own seat with a beer in hand.

"I would hope by now that look on your face would change, given that we've been getting along quite nicely. And I went out of my way to ask what you ordered and brought it to you."

Nathan didn't make any attempt to ease Duke's "hurt feelings".

"What do you want?" Duke bringing the alcohol or sitting across the table didn't stop him from grabbing the drink and giving it a taste. It was stronger than the last. He wasn't sure what to think about that. "You didn't poison this, did you?"

"Of course I did." Duke's comment was backhanded and glancing at him, Nathan could tell he wasn't done with his little one-man comedy show. "Because I wouldn't be caught. This being my place, you and I having an obvious disliking for one another, and you being a cop." Duke grinned at him, acting like he'd won some little battle that Nathan wasn't even playing.

"Why're you alone?" Duke asked, breaking the silence. Nathan sighed, not in the mood to have some sort of heart-to-heart with a man he nearly loathed.

"I'm waiting for Audrey, if you must know."

"She's not here," Duke instantly said, glancing around the place. Nathan narrowed his eyes at him.

"I know she's not," he said through his teeth. "Hence my being here...waiting."

Duke ignored him."She with that guy?" Nathan looked over the rim of the glass to Duke. He was trying to see if he might have been lying, but it was a failed attempt. Duke had perfected the "poker face" when it came to every or any emotion regarding secrets or lies.

"What guy?" Nathan asked him, suspecting exactly what guy it was, from the cheery look Duke was giving now.

"Pretty great guy, actually." That confirmed it for Nathan. Chris Brody had been in there. "Why was he in here?" Nathan asked.

"Looking for Audrey. They left a little while ago."

Where? To the beach where he'd pick up every sort of seaweed and announce exactly what kind it was? Or maybe to pick up seashells so that Nathan could walk into her place one day, see a pile of them, and know exactly where they came from? He was fully aware his thoughts were becoming manic.

"And you couldn't have told me that when you realized I was looking for her?"

Again, Duke shrugged.

"You should probably know something." Or maybe not? Nathan wondered briefly if he should even say anything. Maybe he'd just keep the private joke to himself. He leaned forward, unable to keep himself from satisfaction he'd receive when Duke realized the truth. So, Nathan told him. It was a quick description that gave enough for Nathan to earn his much needed laugh for the night. Duke now knew of Brody's special little talent.

Duke sat with his eyebrows furrowed, his mouth gaping open, his palms flat on the table. "Are you serious?" Now that he was able to think clearly about it, Duke seemed repulsed by his reactions to Brody.

"Audrey likes him," Nathan mentioned, swallowing the last gulp of his drink. It left him feeling warm.

Lifting a hand to his neck, he scratched his nails along the flesh there, unable to feel anything. God, sometimes it wasn't as sad as it was frusterating. Here, he felt warm everywhere inside, and yet all he felt on the outside was a numbing so intense that he almost ached with it, he couldn't get rid of. Ever.

Until Audrey.

"Of course she does! Shit, I liked him, too!" Duke exclaimed. Nathan stared at him, wondering what the hell the certain look was for. Duke seemed, disapointed? He wouldn't blame Duke for maybe feeling a little something for Audrey. Even if he had a supposed "wife".

"Audrey's not influenced by him. She's the only one who can't be affected."

"Wait," Duke held up a hand, pausing the whole conversation while he gathered his thoughts together. "What? Audrey doesn't like him?"

Nathan made a gruffed sound, pushing his glass aside. "She likes him, but she's not under his..." Nathan waved a hand in the air, looking for the right word. "Spell," he finally finished. Duke gave a long look, his expression changing a few times.

"How about another drink, buddy? Mine's gone." Duke was already up by the time Nathan even responded to that.

"Don't call me buddy."

Coming back with two shots, a drink that he set down infront of Nathan and a beer for himself, he sat back down.

Nathan eyed the shots glasses filled with a dark golden liquid he knew must have been whiskey."I can't have any shots, I'm gonna need a ride home after this last drink, as it is.

Duke frowned at him. "Who said this was for you? One of the drinks and the two shots are for myself." Apparently, Nathan wouldn't be alone in his drunken state. "Don't worry about the tab, I got you."

"Gee, thanks." Nathan replied curtly. Duke didn't seem bothered.

He had to admit not being alone was neat. His night being spent with Duke was something else. Speaking of night, it was dark. Where the hell was Audrey?

He checked his phone, sighing as he had no voicemails, no texts, nothing.

"What if she's hurt?" He suddenly asked out loud. He figured Duke would realize he was more talking aloud than actually asking him.

"I'm here, worried and she's out playing pattycake with the Haven's own Superman." Nathan took a quick swig.

"More like a super villian. Who is this guy?" He folded his arms, resting his elbows on the desk as he leaned closer to Nathan, keeping his voice low.

"He's the mayor's son whom I've only seen around and never actually talked to. Yet, I was ready to give him the shirt off my back, had he asked for it. I didn't even think of him a week ago!" Taking a moment, Duke took down his first shot. "For all we know, he could have created this whole mess of trouble and is getting away with it!" Nathan didn't know about all of the troubles being caused by the one guy, but he wouldn't write it off.

As the pause between them prolonged, Nathan could tell he was about to be asked the lingering question he knew would inevitably come.

"So, exactly how long have you had feelings for her?" Duke kept his dark eyes focused on Nathan's face.

Could he lie? "She's a close friend and my partner. I don't want her hurt. That includes her feelings." It wasn't a lie so much as he'd left something out.

Which was a form of lying. He sighed.

Duke smiled all-knowingly. His back became straighter as he regarded Nathan's expression.

After a few moments, Duke finally decided to speak again. "The contrast between you and Audrey's pretty heavy."

"What do you mean?" Nathan glanced up at him with nothing but suspicion in his eyes.

Duke smacked his lips after sipping more of the beer he was nursing. "Well," he started. "Audrey's got her serious points, but overall, she's all rainbow's and butterflies while you're..." He snapped his fingers to himself, trying to come up with the right wording for what Nathan was.

Nathan waited patiently knowing whatever would be said wouldn't be something positive.

"Well, I think of hurricane's and flies, but that's just me."

Nathan scoffed, swirling the liquid inside the glass around the edges, making a tornado-type effect. "I hardly think I'm a hurricane."

"Oh, really? Might I mention the time you came onto my boat and attcked me?"

"That wasn't my fault," Nathan defended quickly. "Anytime Ray played-" Duke cut him off. "You say all that, but I think you were just waiting for the perfect excuse to unleash your inner demons."

Inner demons? Nathan shrugged. Duke could be right, then again, he'd had a lot to drink.

"Against me."

"Against you?" Nathan stared at him, then shook his head. "Why would I have anything against you, Duke? You've been nothing but a saint."

Duke caught onto the dry tone in Nathan's voice. "Yeah, I guess you've got your reasons. I'll have you know though, I've been my very own version of a saint in these past few weeks."

In the weeks Audrey had been in Haven? She was able to change most people she was around. A force of nature, Nathan gathered.

"How so?" He finally asked Duke.

After a few moments of regarding the question, Duke gave back an answer. "I don't get as many threats. I must be doing something right."

Both of them grinned. The awkwardness was still there between them, as many years of complete disdain for eachother wasn't going to go away easily.

Though Nathan had to admit, taking baby steps in getting over the past felt good.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Haven or the characters.

* * *

><p>It was an hour later and there was still no word from Audrey. Nathan had done well, slowly sipping his last drink. He hoped by the time she got there and he talked to her, he'd be sober enough to drive. The verdict was still out on that.<p>

Duke on the other hand, was relishing in the fact that he didn't have to drive home, considering his boat was out on the docks. Everything within walking distance. Everything easy for Duke.

That was something that had really bothered Nathan growing up, and even now.

Things naturally seemed to come easily to him. Even though he was expecting to be killed by some stranger with a tattoo, he'd come this far in having a lavish life. One that he worked out for himself. It wasn't like there were classes on how to be con-artists.

Duke caught Nathan's narrowed glare.

He sighed dramatically, slamming down his fourth beer. "What now, Nathan? You think of another reason to hate me?"

"As if I could run out of things to hate you for?"

"Point taken, but I haven't done anything to you in years." Watching Nathan's expression, he decided to add in one more thing. "Intentionally..."

The sound of doors opening made them both stop and turn. Audrey walked in with a small smile on her face. Nathan could tell someone was with her. It was probably Brody.

"Duke, don't look."

"Oh, right." Both of them dropped their heads then glanced up at eachother. Their heads hung low to avoid meeting Chris Brody's gaze.

"Well, this is fun," Duke said in his infamous sarcastic tone that no one but himself loved.

"Hey guys..." Audrey said as she approached the table.

Duke rose a hand, waving it in the air where the sound of her voice had come.

"Where've you been? I called and left a message." Nathan knew how it sounded, confirmation came from the look on Duke's face.

"Oh, I dropped my phone in the water. I had to go get another one, which was why I'm here late. Why? What's up?"

"I need to talk to you. Privately."

"Alright, you wanna tell me why you both look like little boys who've been put in time-out by mommy?"

"No," Duke quickly said.

Audrey knew exactly why they weren't looking up and asking them only irritated Nathan further.

"Can we get a drink first?" Audrey asked then.

Who was we? He wanted to ask, but he knew damn right who the hell else she was meaning. Nathan kicked out a chair, keeping his head down.

"Can we just have a couple beers? Thanks." She must have asked the waitress, because Duke wasn't even glancing up.

To Nathan's left, he could see movement. He closed his eyes, hearing the sound of a chair pull out.

"Is this how it's gonna be everytime I come around?" The sound of Chris Brody's voice made Nathan grind his teeth.

"Dude, no offense, but I don't want to like someone I usually wouldn't even give a second thought to."

Nathan appriciated Duke's comment. They seemed to be on the same page for once.

"Fine by me, I'll just sit here and enjoy this beer and the company of you."

Nathan figured Chris had said the comment to Audrey, which only left him wanting to heave himself into a wall. Too bad he wouldn't even feel it.

"This has been fun and all, but I've got other things to do than to stare at one of my tables." As Duke said it, he began getting up.

"Nathan, why don't you just go on up and I'll meet you there in ten minutes," Audrey suddenly said. She was giving him the boot? Ten minutes? Was she serious? No way in hell.

"Parker, you better make it five." And along with Duke, he was up and walking off towards the kitchen. Duke held the door open, letting Nathan walk in before him. There was only one cook, it being late. Still, Nathan didn't want to talk too freely. He made an effort to have Duke realize this with hand signals.

Duke nodded, surprising Nathan on how quick he seemed to catch onto what he was meaning. He figured it was never Duke's intelligence that needed questioning, as much as his basic character.

"Something's not right about the guy," Duke said quietly. Nathan nodded, understanding what he was saying, but at the same time, he wondered if this was him being drunk and emotional or if there was actual truth to these thoughts.

"He could rob a bank and convince someone to turn themselves in. And he'd walk away without any sort of trouble behind him." Duke sounded angry.

"Of course, security tapes could be taken away as well. All he'd have to do is ask for them." Nathan added.

They both paused, thinking to themselves. Never in his life would Nathan have thought him and Duke would end up discussing things like this, or anything at all, for that matter.

"I'm gonna go up. Hopefully she's sending him away now." As Nathan turned, Duke came up with an end to a rather strange night.

"So, we good now?" When Nathan turned sideways at the door, staring at him, Duke smirked.

"No," Nathan flatly stated, opening the door to leave.

Duke didn't have to wait that long. Audrey came up, discarding her coat on the back of a chair in the room. She gave a quiet, long breath as if relaxing herself.

Nathan curled his hands into fists.

"Have a good time?"

"Yeah. He just showed me a few things on the beach. It's actually fascinating if you'd listen."

If he'd listen? Or if someone listened in general?

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

It didn't even take him one second to reply.

"You realize Chris Brody could very well rob a place and get away with it?"

She blinked a few times, staring down at Nathan who sat on the edge of her bed. He pushed himself up then, realizing he'd sat there without any thought as to where a more decent seating place could have been.

"He isn't robbing places, Nathan."

"You don't know that."

Her eyebrows lifted. "Have there been any calls on a robbery?"

"I didn't say here in Haven."

Audrey rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed with him.

"What's this about? You've been weird ever since that damn baseball game."

"I can't help being weird around the guy! He's got some superpower to make people bend to his will!" He was louder than necessary, but he was worked up and a little on the drunken side.

Audrey stared at him as if he'd suddenly stated he wanted to join the circus.

"Superpower? Nathan, he's troubled. Just like the rest-" Nathan didn't let her finish. He took a sudden step forward.

"Don't say he's like the rest of us because he's got something most would kill for."

Audrey stepped up to him, a silent gesture which let Nathan know she wasn't backing down.

"Nathan, some would kill for yours, too. Someone would kill to have their emotions effect the weather! Or, have a drawing that acts as a voodoo doll..."

His brain was telling him she was right. The rest of him however...

"He doesn't have the worst trouble in the world, Audrey."

By him saying her actual name, she seemed to lighten a little. A reaction Nathan hadn't expected.

"I think he makes you nervous. I can understand that. I'd hate to be out of control over my own feelings if a single look at him would alter my normal reactions to things. It wouldn't be something I'd feel ok with."

"I can't feel, Audrey! I can't-" He cut himself short. Lifting his hands to run through his hair as he sighed heavily, turning to walk towards the balcony doors. The wind chimes were giving off a soothing melodious sound.

"Oh, Nathan... I didn't realize."

Realize what? He wanted to ask, but he knew even as he thought it. Nathan couldn't direct what he could feel on the outside and with Chris around, he didn't have a hold of what was going on inside of him either.

Basically, around Chris Brody, he felt as though he lost all and any, of his self-control.

He stared out of the glass, seeing nothing but darkness that look like it was swallowing the world whole.

The room smelled like Audrey, causing his emotions and thoughts to feel as if they were running together. Emotions, thoughts...

Love. The very word made him tense up. It made his heart beat wildly. Had his jaw clenching.

It absolutely scared him. At the same time, it awakened him. Disturbed him, but gave him a glimpse of a serenity that was waiting around the corner. All he had to do was turn the corner. But what then?

He could feel her right behind him, though not physically. It was a sort of inner tingle that came, warning his every other sense that she was around.

It was as though his skin always anticipated her touch before it came.

Her simply standing by him made him feel whole. Like he was more of a man. Words that had been uttered to him, but none that quite made the effect, until Audrey had touched him that first time. And second time. And the brief moments that came after.

"Nathan?"

Her voice brought him back to the complication he'd made between them. Now he was left to either explain, or drop it altogether. Telling her anything would be a waste of time, wouldn't it? His earlier ranging thoughts on how she'd react came into the forefront of his mind.

He turned around, knowing he wouldn't tell her.

She was devistatingly pretty to him. Carried a glow that he only shadowed with the dark clouds that hung over him. Something in him wanted to argue that. Say that together they were a balance.

He forced the thoughts aside, making a point to think to himself that she balanced him, more than they ever would eachother. She brought a light into his life that had always been missing. The rather grey, gloomy sort of side to him would only darken her light.

"What's wrong?"

Everything was wrong. He was a coward. He was angry with himself. He was in love with her and he couldn't risk her friendship, and their relationship through work, just so he could be selfish and tell her. At least not right now.

He forced himself to grin, knowing she'd be able to see right through him and pick out the regret in his eyes.

"I had to drink with Duke today. That's what's wrong."

She grinned, but he could tell she wasn't convinced, nor was she done with asking the truth.

In a way, it made him hopeful. That eventually, she'd ask the question again and he'd be able to answer truthfully.

"I'll see you later," he said then, touching his hand to her clothed shoulder.

Stepping around her, he made an attempt to leave. It would be better than sticking around, being questioned until finally, he caved in on himself. He was never one to be talked into telling. If anything, people pushing him only made him clam up more. He'd explode before he ever got anything out.

Shock waved through him, almost making him stagger, which would have been mightly embarrassing. She had grabbed his hand to stop him and though his skin was always anticipating that touch from her when she was around, it didn't mean he was always ready for it. Her touch would shock him everytime. He wouldn't ever get used to it. This was something he knew hands down.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"I'm gonna sleep it off in my Bronco."

"Why don't you just sleep here?" Nathan looked at her, wondering if he'd heard wrong. Audrey let her hand drop from his. "I mean, I know my bed's not a king, but I'm sure we could figure something out."

"I could sleep in the chair," Nathan instantly offered.

Audrey glanced at it, obviously not impressed with the idea. She shook her head lightly, still not meeting his eyes.

"I think we're adult enough..." Finally looking at him, Nathan noticed how pink her cheeks were. Much pinker than he'd seen when mentioning her liking of Brody. For some reason it made him feel justified.

"Right?" It was cute to him, the way she suddenly seemed like a nervous teenager, asking him to sleep over. He was having a hard time getting rid of his grin that only made her look more uncomfortable.

"Sure, Susie. I'll spend the night," he said in a mocking voice.

Audrey punched his arm playfully, chuckling at him.

"You must be drunk," she said then, moving towards her bed. He watched her go, mentally sighing.

He wasn't drunk enough not give a damn about being in Audrey Parker's bed, that was for sure.

They both laid there in silence, only the small and distant sound of the waves kept Nathan from going insane. He didn't think Audrey would be able to hear it as her hearing wasn't as good as his own.

There he was, listening as Audrey's breathing became slower, deeper until finally he could tell she was asleep. And in her sleep, she moved. Specifically, her arms and legs. She slept on her side, but it seemed she was never quite comfortable for too long.

Both of them were on top of the sheets and even the blanket. Fully clothed and on their own sides, with Nathan's feet basically off the end of the bed, being he was a bit long.

Audrey had turned at some point, facing him as he laid on his back, one arm under his head while the other rested over his abdomen. He let his head loll to the side, watching her face as she slept. Creepy, sure. Did he care? Not really.

She moved her arm up, her hand bumping into his shoulder. It was completely adorable and only asserted his feelings towards her even more. She was completely vunerable like this. Her lips slightly parted, her eyes flickering beneath their sockets. Was she dreaming? He wished he could see into her mind.

At some point, her leg pushed out, reaching his until she brought her knee up, letting it rest against his hip. He wished he could feel it.

Absentmindedly, he let his hand slide off his stomach, his fingers only a centimeter away from her leg he'd be able to feel, had she not been in jeans. He took time memorizing everything. From the way her golden hair fell over her pillow and neck, to how her shoulder moved with every intake and exhale of breath. The way her waist curved in, widening slightly at her hips.

As he faced forward again, staring at the ceiling, he felt something. Against his skin. A tickle of some sort. He glanced down, seeing her hand had moved down and stopped where his wrist was. Her fingers moved only slightly, stopping when they rested against him enough for him to want to yell. Or cry. Which ever came first since he didn't know what to do with himself.

What had she done with Chris? It couldn't have been serious. Considering Audrey was the severely loyal type. The kind to never let another man sleep in her bed, had she held a relationship with someone else.

He knew his thoughts were erratic, but who would have known that for the first time in weeks, after Jess leaving and after his father's death, he would have been able to fall asleep so easily now? Easily and deeply.

All because Audrey's fingers were timidly touching the inside of his wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

-I don't own Haven or the characters-

Note: As I scanned over some things, I noticed that there were a couple of mistakes. Sorry for that. I'm gonna try and make sure I correct myself so nothing becomes confusing or annoying.

Anyway, here's another chapter. Hope it's a good read and eases the "patient" waiting that we all have to do during the week.

* * *

><p>Audrey crossed the room as she made her way back to her desk. She was completely oblivious to Nathan watching her.<p>

He knew he really should have been in the chief's office by now, but he wasn't eager to get there.

He just really didn't want to face the shadows that haunted that room. That, and he prefered the room he knew well. The one Audrey kept him company in.

Absently, he tapped his pen, watching Audrey shift papers around in front of her as she remained none the wiser about his staring. Working would have to wait for him since he was taking his time with the images in his head, that happened only a few hours ago.

He had only been awake thirty seconds and already he couldn't think of a better morning, than the one he was having as he layed there.

Nathan had awoke engulfed in her scent. He could define each one easily, considering she was only made up of three. A cool freshness that reminded him of newly fallen snow. A sweetness that reminded him of white wine. Then there was the underlying warm scent of honeysuckle. All three of them were utterly feminine and distinctly just...Audrey.

As if she could hear his thoughts, she looked over. Grinning and shaking her head at him, she went back to the papers she was marking on.

She'd done that three times now since they'd gotten to the station. He wondered if she was thinking of the same things he was.

If he'd have guessed before hand on what type of sleeper Audrey Parker was, he'd have guessed correctly. Audrey wasn't the snuggling, cuddling type. No, she was the bed hog. As soon as she was asleep, her body had assumed it's natural position. She had faced away and pushed the whole back of her body against the length of him. At one point, she managed to get her leg under his, leaving it there until he had woken up that morning. One of her arms hung off the side while the other was under her pillow.

Nathan was a light sleeper. Audrey definetly wasn't. A door could open from a block away and Nathan would be up, his body already moving to get to where his gun resided. She moved around from time to time to try out new positions. All in which pointed out to Nathan that he was in the way. He had almost laughed at her a few times during the night.

He couldn't help but smirk to himself, remembering how she had looked. Her shirt had twisted all around her stomach and had worked it's way up her waist. She was showing enough skin for Nathan to feel his insides warming and curling. His hands clenching and unclenching to keep himself from reaching over to stroke her. To let her warmth become his own. He wanted so badly to lean over those two inches and kiss her shoulder. Her hair had been spread over both his and her pillow.

Nathan had lifted himself and leaned over to wake her, but he paused when he saw her face. On a normal basis she was logical, witty, and suspicious. But laying there like that, she had looked completely vunerable. That was something Nathan wasn't ever given a chance to see. Her lips were parted slightly, her whole face clear of any emotion. She looked so simple and so...torturingly gorgeous. Nathan felt like he wanted to groan and bury his face anywhere against her that he could get to. Which was pretty much anywhere at the moment. Too bad she'd wake up asking him what the hell he was doing.

Not having the heart to wake her, he'd gotten up and glanced at his phone. There was enough time for two things. Quickly, he went home to change his clothes. Second, he'd picked up breakfast then brought it back. He figured they'd just eat at the office since time was running short.

She was still asleep, but now was on her back in the middle of the bed. Her own pillow had been shoved to the edge while her head had decided to take residence on his. He didn't know if she'd been seeking warmth or...him?

"Parker..." She didn't even stir. He placed down the bag and leaned over her, lifting a hand to touch her. But as he did, he stopped himself and pulled it back. "Parker." He said her name louder that time, waiting for her to launch herself from the bed, making a break for where her gun was.

Finally, he had no choice but to touch her shoulder. He shook her lightly. "Audrey..." A deep inhale of breath came. She turned her head, forcing her heavy lids open and then she laid those ocean blue eyes on his face. Without saying good morning or anything in greeting, she sniffed the air. "Food?"

He had to force himself out of the daydreaming he was doing.

Nathan's container was thrown away, but Audrey's still remained on the corner of her desk. His was clean and tidy while hers showed she was too busy with work to bother cleaning. They had discussed how dark the sky was starting to abnormally become as they basically wolfed down their pancakes. A woman that he adored and pancakes. Yeah, that by far had been the best morning to date.

Once again, he grinned.

"Nathan." He snapped out of his reverie. Audrey wasn't looking at him, but he was sure she knew he was watching her. "Do you have something to say to me or are you just gonna continue to creep the crap out of me?"

Before he could say anything, his phone began ringing from his coat pocket. He was about to answer it when at the last second, he'd noticed it was Duke's number. Not that he'd memorized it, but he knew enough of the numbers to guess. He slipped it back into his pocket, picking his pen back up, trying to remember what he'd been doing before staring at Audrey.

She hadn't talked to Brody yet. She'd glanced at her phone briefly, probably reading a text, but then she'd snapped it shut.

More ringing and Nathan was about ready to shut the damn thing off. He reached into the pocket, feeling for the right button that ignored the call. It stopped, leaving them in the quiet yet again.

A series of taps on the window broke through the silence.

Nathan was up before Audrey, glancing outside. It was hailing. Dark clouds loomed over the station, but not just the station alone. The darkest part looked closer to the water.

Audrey came up beside him, looking out as well.

"Looks like a storm's coming in," Nathan told her. He both regretted and didn't regret the fact that he looked down at her. They'd laid next to eachother all night, but Nathan felt more nervous now than he had then. Possibly because last night had been innocent. Right now, he didn't feel so innocent in regards to Audrey.

She stood close to him. Her shoulder bumped his chest, but she didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, seems like it's gonna be a brutal one, too. Especially since it's hailing."

Nathan bit down, trying not to grind his teeth together.

He was in the middle of a self-battle and she had no idea. "Seems kinda random, don't you think?"

"Yeah." She was talking about weather when Nathan would have much rather had his face buried in her neck. He let his eyes close as he leaned down a little, getting as much of her smell as he could in the short amount of time it was available.

Everytime she turned her head, her smell became that much more potent. Nathan felt drunk with it. Or high. Either one.

"This looks kind of serious, Nathan." He was thankful he'd snapped his eyes open then because she looked up at him. Her eyes moved up and down the length of him as she noticed how close he was standing.

"Yeah." He hurridly cleared his throat. A little too loudly since Audrey flinched a little. She licked her lips, rolling them in, creating a line. He could see she was trying to hide a smile.

Nathan leaned back a little, making it seem casual. "We should probably check it out," he said to her.

"Or just call the Coast Guard to find out what's going on out there and how bad it is."

Nathan nodded, about to add something in when a hard knock came from the door.

Both of them split apart like two teenagers getting caught making out.

Stan came in and right behind him was Chris Brody.

"Um, hi?" Audrey said, glancing at Nathan who was grinning broadly already. She sighed, pushing herself away from the window towards the door.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else."

Chris looked from her to Nathan and scoffed. "Weren't quick enough this time, huh?" He asked Nathan.

Audrey grabbed Chris' shoulder, ushering him out before Nathan could say anything that would embarrass him later.

Why didn't he like Chris? Before, he'd been rude. He even let Duke make his comments without saying a word in defense for Chris.

He was contemplating going out there and apologizing now. Though as soon as he thought it, another part of him was wanting to ask why and simply remain standing where he was.

That's when he snapped out of it.

"Dammit," he mumbled, walking back to his desk. He wasn't even able to make it towards his seat when a loud yelling went on behind the closed door.

Nathan turned, standing in front of his desk when the door burst open. It hit the wall and there stood Duke, wet hair dripping and a bag held to the side of his face.

He thrust out his hand, showing his cell phone.

"You know for a police station you people aren't too keen on answering phones!"

Chris. Now Duke? Well, at least his morning had been good.

"I've been calling your cell. You ignored the call at one point, I know you did!" Duke yanked his arm away from Stan who had been hot on his heels. But Duke wasn't finished. He never was.

"The thing just rings and rings! Hi, I have an emergency!"

"You called my cell phone for an emergency? Were you not there in kindergarden when chief came into class to teach everyone to call 911?"

"Ha!" Duke stepped forward as Nathan gave a signal to Stan that it was fine. He backed away hesitantly, glaring at the back of Duke's head.

"You know, Nathan. I thought we were close enough now where I could call you if I was in trouble."

"You were so much in trouble that you managed to get here, while dialing on a cell phone, holding... What are you holding?"

Duke made a big armed, dramatic gesture. He was obviously pleased that he'd been finally asked. "What I hold here, Nathan is a bag of ice." He pulled it from his face, displaying a rather nasty new bruise that was beginning to swell on his right cheek. "I didn't call the station because I figured mentioning bad weather to them would be like calling a weather station to report a kidnapping. That's why I called your cell and now I know to never do that again."

"Fine, what happened?" Nathan crossed over his chest as he waited for whatever story Duke was going to throw out.

"There's some crazy storm going on and the wind got so bad at one point that it literally, shoved me down. My damn face bounced off the deck of my boat."

There was no helping the laugh that came from Nathan. He was sure he hadn't heard himself laugh in a long time, but the imagery was too funny not to laugh at.

"Yes, har-har. I'm glad you can rejoice in my pain."

Before Nathan could calm himself down, Audrey walked in. A shoulder was seen just before Nathan quickly dropped his head.

"Duke, put your head down." He felt he was doing him a favor, which Duke instantly abided by, catching on rather quickly.

"Great, the mayor's son is here?" Duke asked.

"My name is, Chris. Not "the mayor's son". And yeah, I'm here. There are major problems going on around shore."

"No, shit," Duke muttered.

"Um, Chris, you should probably leave. We can take it from here and- What the hell, Duke? Who punched you?" Audrey's feet moved around the room, but Nathan wouldn't let himself raise his head.

"I can stick around if you need help. I know a lot more about the science of things than the Coast Guards do." Chris never sounded in a good mood. Nathan could have been a dark hurricane next to Audrey, but at least he didn't look like a black hole in the universe. Chris took the cake when it came to 'who look's worse with Audrey'.

"I think it's better if you leave. Nathan can't walk around with his eyes on the ground the whole time."

"I'll stay behind him." Chris offered quickly in annoyance. As if Nathan was a nuisance instead of the damn Chief of Police. He didn't trust Brody. He also wondered if he were to pull up to the guy's house, if he'd find a brand new Porche sitting there. He couldn't come anyway. Why was he inviting himself?

"Chris, I appriciate you wanting to help, but I need my partner."

Silence.

By the sound of her voice, Nathan had jerked his head, but quickly remembered not to glance up. Even Duke remained quiet, which was saying something.

Audrey had sounded, not only final, but irritated with Brody. He almost felt bad for the guy. Almost.

"I mean, I need his eyes."

Silence, round two.

"Right, then I'll talk to you later?" He was attempting to sound casual, but Nathan knew better. There were a few shuffles, probably because the man took his sweet time in giving some sort of hug to Audrey. Did Brody hug? He didn't seem like the type.

At the sound of the door closing, Nathan lifted his head. Audrey was still looking at the door, finally turning with an expression Nathan could only guess was regret.

Regret that Chris left? Regret that she had to send him away when she rather he stuck around? Or regret that she had to be a bit harsh with a...friend?

"I don't know about you, but I think that guy's annoying."

Both Nathan and Audrey stared at Duke, saying nothing. He seemed to catch on to the fact that he was considered the annoying one.

He put his palms in the air. "Fine, then. I get it. I'm just here for the comic relief."

"That would require you to be funny. Or relieving," Nathan quickly pointed out.

Duke thrust a finger at him. "Hey. I'm a very funny guy."

"Get your damn finger out of my face."

"Alright, boys! Can we get back on track here, please?"

Both Nathan and Duke went quiet.

"So, how did you get the bruise?" Audrey finally asked Duke.

"The wind shoved me and then my face made friends with the deck of my boat."

Audrey frowned, looking at Nathan. He shrugged at her, not knowing if it was enough to go check out. Or if they should have simply waited for someone to call into the station.

"You guys are doing that thing again."

"What?" Audrey seemed just as confused as Nathan was.

"That thing where you ignore everyone in the room and have some weird eye conversation... You two should really cut that umbilical cord."

Nathan grimaced at the comment while Audrey simply said, "Ok, ew".

A knock was a much needed interuption. Stan stepped in, glancing around between the three of them. "We got a call. Dead fish are washing up on shore."

Duke began checking things off. "Dead fish. Hail. Storm." He turned, snapping his fingers. "It's that guy! The ten plagues guy." Clapping his hands twice in triumph, he said, "It's official." He then held out his arms as if putting himself on display. "I should have a badge."

Nathan glared at him. "There's no storm in the ten plagues, you moron."

Duke frowned. "Oh."

"Thanks, Stan. I think we're heading out. Where exactly?" While Audrey got the whereabouts, Nathan grabbed both his and her coat. Duke slapped the bag of ice to his face again, wincing.

"You're really gonna walk around with a bag of ice to your face?"

Duke scoffed. "Some of us have pretty faces, Nathan. We have to keep them that way."

"Duke, can you stop talking about your pretty face so we can go, please?"

"Yes, Audrey." Duke replied to her, looking over his shoulder to Nathan who followed steps behind. "Anything for you."

He was fully aware Duke was trying to get a rise out of him. Audrey was smarter than to be with Duke. Then again, at one point she had made plans to join him in a dinner for two. No way in hell he'd ever be okay with that happening. The bastard had succeeded in making him jealous.

She shook her head at Duke as he passed her, then looked up to Nathan. Her thick black lashes blinked at him. He could tell she was trying to catch his mood which after looking at her, had him instantly calmed.

To ease her thoughts, he offered her coat with a grin. Her gaze lingered on his as she took it from him, mouthing a thank you in return.

"Where're we off to?" Nathan asked her as they began walking out.

"Coincidentally, the call came from the dock next to Duke's, but all we need to do is check out the surroundings. Chris said it was pretty strange." When they pushed through the doors, Duke was standing there. He was looking around the light grey sky that was only drizzling at that point. It was eerily quiet out. Could have been because everyone had seeked shelter indoors.

"Audrey, where's your car?" Duke asked her after he'd glanced at the parking lot they were heading towards.

Nathan reached his hand into his pocket to pull out his keys. He unlocked Audrey's door before making his way to his own.

"Oh, I see," Duke teased. "You do the walk of shame this morning, Nathan?"

A small chuckling came from the passenger seat. Nathan watched as Audrey moved her eyes from her lap to the windshield. She was avoiding. Again.

As Nathan started the engine, he thought to himself that eventually, Audrey wouldn't be able to avoid him.

Yeah, before he hadn't wanted to risk their partnership or friendship, but there were ways around being upfront about it. He wouldn't be the one risking anything if he simply played his cards right. He'd just flirt with her in ways she wouldn't be able to tell if he was flat out hitting on her, or if he was simply acting as a close friend. Eventually, she'd confuse herself so much that she'd think she were imagining things. And why would she imagine them unless she had feelings for him? It all made sense in his own mind.

Nathan wasn't sure she had feelings for him or not and this all could blow up in his face, but not taking a chance was the cowarding way to go. Nathan Wuornos wasn't a coward.

He smiled as they pulled out onto the street, heading towards the docks.

"What's that smile for?" She asked, keeping her gaze forward.

He didn't bother answering her. He was too busy thinking of scenarios he might find themselves in. He could already see it. Him making a comment, her giving that "I don't know what to do yet" look. Then she'd ask him what he meant and he'd play dumb. She'd walk away wondering what the hell was going on.

Eventually, she'd know. Eventually, he'd have her right where he wanted her. Or so he hoped.

He understood now. He knew who and what Audrey was to him. Such a simple word, but one that gave a huge meaning.

She was the only one, probably out of the world, who's touch he could feel. That made her something to him. He knew exactly what she was.

Audrey was simply: his.


	4. Chapter 4

-I don't own any characters and I don't own Haven-

Note: Another chapter is coming soon. Just to let anyone know who might wonder.

* * *

><p>The whole sky was nearly black. No wonder Duke had seemed rattled. This was far beyond a normal storm.<p>

The air around them was warm and crackled with electricity. Nathan didn't need to have feeling in his skin to feel what was around them. It gave the sense of an adrenaline rush that just wasn't natural. The smell of the dead fish was horrible, but not as horrible as the scene. It looked like-

"Were these fish electrocuted?" Audrey asked after she'd bent down to check out one of the hundreds that layed on the shore. "Only the fish?" She again asked no one in particular.

Some were ripped open, exposing innards which left Duke to gag into the collar of his shirt that he held over his nose. There were already people cleaning up the beach a ways down. One man so large that Nathan immediatly could tell it was Dwight, his father's "cleaner".

"A lightning strike had to have hit the water." All three of them turned to see Chris, with a camera in hand, walking towards them. When Audrey's hands gripped Nathan's shoulders, he didn't understand why. He was simply walking forward to greet their guest. Unfortunetly, Duke beat him to it.

"Don't you dare move," Audrey hissed to Nathan. Over his shoulder she said, "Chris, what are you doing here? I told you I needed my partner and he can't be that with you around."

"His inability to be a cop with me around isn't my fault." He said with a smile in his voice. "Plus," Chris continued. "How was I supposed to know you'd come to this exact spot?"

"He's right, Audrey," Duke said then. "Nice to see you again, Chris."

Chris didn't bother greeting Duke in return as he made his way to Audrey. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, grabbing Nathan's shoulders to move him around. Chris stopped in place. "Are you seriously using him to block yourself from me?"

"Of course not. I'm keeping him from looking at you. I told you I needed my partner. If he looks at you, he's gonna be no help to me."

"How can he help when he doesn't even know what's going on?"

"That's what I need him for. To find out."

When Nathan thought about the thunder and how dangerous it was to be outside, he knew he'd snapped out of it. Keeping his back to Chris, he pushed Audrey's reluctant hold off of him. A flash in the sky led Chris to say exactly what he was thinking. "We all need to get out of here. If it struck the water, that doesn't mean we're safe standing next to it."

Nathan headed off before all of them. He couldn't stand hanging around while his eyes lingered on the ground. All in avoidence of Chris Brody.

He had been right though. It wasn't Chris' fault that his trouble was passed down to him.

That didn't make it any less of a problem for anyone. Particularly for Nathan, in this moment when he needed his thoughts straight.

Clenching his fists, he made sure to keep up his stride as he walked off toward his car. They all needed to leave and being away from the nuisance that was Brody's "super power" was the best idea for the moment.

"The electricity in the air is...lingering." Audrey's voice was closer behind Nathan now and he wondered if he'd taken slow steps, or if she'd hurried to keep up with him. "I don't think this is, Laurie," Audrey mentioned.

"It can't be," Chris said then. How he knew his father's mistress wouldn't be a suspect wasn't further explained from him. Nathan knew Audrey would have caught onto that, saving it for a later time to question him.

"We should get out of here. Especially, Chris. Haven needs as many scientists as it can get," Duke said then.

"Since when do you believe so much in science?" Audrey scoffed.

"Just so happens, Audrey, that I love science. I just don't have a lot of people to... To talk about it with, ya know?"

"I'm not about to be that person," Chris said flatly.

Nathan couldn't blame him for letting that be known to Duke.

They'd made it to the gravel where Nathan was parked when he realized, he could literally hear a crackling in his ears. He was pulling off his coat, ready to climb into his bronco and get back to the station, but he paused. Something didn't feel right. A teetering that felt on the edge of something bad and something even worse. He kept his gaze off Chris as he looked around, but honestly he didn't think looking at the guy now would have faltered his initial thought to check out what was around them. And what was over them.

The clouds were circling, the wind had begun to pick up. People down the beach were scattering to their cars, away from the water. Lightning flickered in the sky. Absentmindedly, he tossed his coat onto the hood of his car and started making his way to Audrey, who seemed paralyzed in place.

"We need to go!" Nathan called out to her.

Duke made his way to Chris, who was still walking towards his own car. He so worried about putting distance between himself and Duke, that he didn't notice Audrey had stopped walking with them. She stood a good distance away with her sleeve lifted as she inspected the hairs on her arms. Nathan was hastily making his way toward her. A feeling of dread coming over him.

"Parker." He warned loudly to her.

Since the troubles had returned, including Audrey showing up, he'd had no choice but to throw logic into the wind more times than he'd ever wanted. A person could very well have been controlling the storm and he couldn't doubt it. Nathan's logic had developed itself into a hard shell as he'd grown from boy to man, but now with just about every case they came across, he had to fight against it.

"Parker?" He called even louder still. She jumped as a loud snap came from her left.

"Audrey!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and she finally turned to walk towards him, but she didn't look like she could leave where she stood. Nathan instantly went to her.

A thin lightning bolt came down even closer to her, disrupting the rocks, sending them flicking every which way. Audrey covered her face, a quick scream coming from her throat as she turned away from the small pelts that hit her. They hit him, too, but of course, it didn't matter in the least.

Reaching her finally, he circled his arms around her waist. Nathan managed to yank her away from the spot she was in just as an even louder snap came. It had been so near that both of them jerked, sending them downward. Audrey's body fell on top of his when he hit the ground. Lightning had struck where she'd just been. Where they both had just been. It was obviously directed. With how close to her it had hit, he had no choice but to figure it was definetly a someone, who had done it. Who that someone was, they'd have to spend time in figuring out. But at the moment, he felt a little off.

There was yelling, but it was muffled until it got closer. Everything slowly began clearing in his ears and in his head then. Their names were heard, coming straight from Duke.

Feet rushed through rocks, spitting them around as Duke and Chris came to a hault at their sides. Chris instantly pulled Audrey free from Nathan. Duke took two seconds, seeing Audrey was fine then turned his attention onto Nathan. Duke dropped, grabbing him by the arm and helping him sit up. Nathan's head felt light.

"You hit the ground pretty hard," Duke informed him. He knew that, since he'd been one of two people who had fallen. Audrey dropped in front of him then, both of her hands on his knees as he sat up even more.

"Are you ok? We need to get you to a hospital." She looked upwards to Chris, where Nathan refused to look. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"We need you both at the hospital," Chris hurridly said.

"I'm fine," Nathan muttered. It was a lie. He felt like complete shit. He wasn't able to know how badly his back looked nor how it hurt, but his head and everything else felt like it was in pain. A strange feeling since none of it came from the outer parts of his body.

"Nathan, you're not fine. You hit the ground on your back. Hard." Duke seemed seriously worried. If Nathan's head hadn't began to ache so badly, he might have made a joke about Duke's sudden sense of responsibility towards him.

He was shocked entirely when Chris reached for his other arm, working with Duke to get him to his feet. He didn't think Chris liked him all that much. If at all.

Duke kept an arm under Nathan's helping him to the bronco on his swaying feet. "This is already weird, so just keep your comments to yourself," Nathan gruffed.

"Sure thing, chief," Duke responded with a short laugh.

The swimming in his head felt wonderful. His whole body felt like it was floating. He lifted an arm...nothing.

Nathan was both excited and nervous- an odd combination considering what had gone on. Then there was the calm feeling that had begun to settle in his bones, which was the affect of the morphine given to him. It could have been a mass of contradictions, but he actually found he was enjoying it all. Emotions for him normally blurred and all caused one thing for him: angst. Right now though they had managed to seperate, allowing him to be able to experience each intensity as its own.

"The morphine will wear off in a couple of hours at most. We didn't give you much," the nurse informed him. He didn't bother responding.

He'd reminded them of his curse. The idiopathic neuropathy. They had given him the drugs anyway. His back he guessed, was in far worse shape than he'd thought. Had Elenor Carr still been there, she'd have let him go on his way after bandaging his back. But here he was in a hospital bed. Doped up and floating.

He felt like laughing.

"You've got visitors, honey," she said in a very motherly way. He nodded when she looked to him for an answer. "I'll send them in and be right back with the question for your release."

There was chatter and Nathan stared toward the door with his head against the pillows. His bed had been adjusted for him, the pillows as well. He layed there, but it felt like hovering. The sooner the drugs would wear off, the better.

That thought became stronger when Audrey came in because she looked like she was glowing.

"Nathan?" She dragged a chair from the corner of the room and sat herself in it right at Nathan's bedside. He grinned at her and she made a face.

"Did they give you something?"

"Morphine," he told her. "Ah," she replied as if she'd already figured just by his facial expression. Valid, since he knew he didn't give full smiles very often.

"I told them not to, but they aren't Dr. Carr."

"That's for sure." With a pause, she studied him. He wondered wildly what could have been going through her mind. "How's your back?"

"I'll live."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Obviously, but what did they say?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with."

"You're not making this easy," she said then.

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to."

Audrey's hand lifted and touched his shoulder. They had cut the rest of his shirt off considering the back of it was already ruined. Audrey's hand to his bare shoulder brought him back to earth. The floating slowly ended, keeping him anchored where her hand rested.

Her left hand became viewable when she raised it to the bed. He noticed the bandage around it. Nathan was already moving before he could stop himself and he picked up her small white hand. It reminded him of a dove. Curled, white, and so small in his large hands.

"What happened?"

She blinked a couple of times before looking down from his face. "Oh, I smacked the back of it against the rocks when we went down."

"I tried to keep you from getting hurt."

"You did, Nathan. You pretty much saved my life."

He grinned, lifting a shoulder in a half shrug. "Nothing you haven't done for me."

He slowly began pulling her fingers open, exposing her palm which hadn't been hurt. He flipped it over, inspecting the back. A bit of blood had seeped through the bandage. "Does it hurt?"

"It's sore, but not really. They're just scratches. You know, nothing to concern yourself with."

He looked up at her, seeing that small smile she often saved for him when she gave a witty come-back. She wasn't pulling her hand away, so he wasn't going to release it.

Instead, he trailed his fingers along hers. Watching how they moved when he touched a ticklish spot then commiting it to memory.

"Where did the other two go?"

"Chris wanted to check out the area again. Duke's waiting for a ride."

"Why doesn't he use the same way he got to the station?" She made a face like she'd been wondering the same thing.

After a long pause, she finally drew her hand back, pushing hair from her face.

"I already called the station. We're free for the rest of the day."

"What's left of it, you mean."

The nurse stepped in then. She smiled to Audrey then to Nathan, her eyes wrinkling in the corners. "I guess you get to go home. No more observation for you."

He scrambled his way off of the bed, reaching for his coat from the edge of the bed. After pulling it on, he zipped it all the way up since he was bare chested. It wouldn't look normal if he'd gone out with it open. With the series of storms happening, not to mention him walking around half naked.

Nathan signed himself out as Audrey made a call. He only guessed it could have been Brody. Duke stood next to him, his dark gaze focused on the profile of his face.

Nathan snapped as he pushed the clipboard towards the waiting female at the counter. "What?"

"I can't believe you thought to push her out of the way."

"I didn't think about anything", Nathan replied quickly.

Duke eyed him closely as if he didn't believe what he'd said. "But your first reaction was to get her out of the way..."

Nathan looked over his shoulder where Audrey seemed to be in the heat of conversation. She glanced at him and Duke then turned away. "Just like you said. It was reaction. There was no time to think about it." Audrey was the single most important thing to him. It just so happened that both his body and conscience knew that as well.

"You love her that much, but you're watching Chris Brody move in on her?"

He looked at him, seeing Duke's dark eyes filled with a dare to Nathan. Daring him to doubt it or to argue it. Nathan wouldn't have bothered. It didn't surprise him that someone knew.

It did surprise him however, that it was Duke who'd been receptive enough to notice. "I'm not watching. I'm waiting."

"You might wait too long."

Both men turned their eyes on Audrey. She was just getting off the phone, her chest rising in a deep breath as she tucked the phone back into her jacket pocket.

It was fine that Duke didn't understand. No one needed to. If they were meant to be, then it would work itself out. He was at least making ripples in the water. It wasn't his place to step in between her life that she was finally getting together. Especially not when he had no idea what Audrey's feelings towards him were.

For years he'd been non-feeling and it wasn't by choice. He'd managed to build some sort of an impenetrable wall to protect himself. It wasn't easy growing up around kids who knew about your trouble and made it a sort of pass-time. To them it was funny. A light-hearted game that gave them something to do. It had been Nathan's trouble that had been the source for entertainment for them. For years he'd kept himself closed off from people. Better to be seen as a walking robot than a human-being who was easily hurt emotionally, rather than physically, and could be an easy target.

Then there was Jess, who'd seen right through him to the actual man he was. He'd been lucky that way. To find her and find a part of himself he'd kept dormant. But in the end, he'd proven not to be enough.

Until Audrey Parker stepped in and bulldozed her way into his personal world. Sure, at first he'd thought it was neat that she didn't think of him any less, but she hadn't thought of him as any more either. That's what had kept his mind from teetering between partners and friends. And then she'd become a friend. More than that, she'd become his only friend and she hadn't kept it secret that it was likewise to her as well.

He found a kindered soul in Audrey. Someone orphaned, finding her own home through her work. Someone who hadn't had a lot of close contact with friends because of her inability to really grasp the whole relationship part of it. He happened to be in the same boat. Though he'd grown up with a father, it wasn't his own. All of his family was gone now, and there was no clue to if Audrey's even existed anymore.

He found a fascination with Audrey Parker. As much as she was a mystery, she was also plainly readable to him. He didn't need to know every detail of her life to know who she was. It had been frusterating to him, the way she'd sort of fit herself into the town, into everyone's lives. But he'd also found her to be increadibly charming. What was even more charming was the fact that she had no idea sometimes, just how she seemed to people.

In so many ways he was a better and fuller person with her around. He'd gone so long without someone, without anyone really, that a little more time in trying to figure out what he was to her, wouldn't be such a horrible thing. And as he'd already thought, he wanted her happy above all. He'd almost lost her once, now twice. The idea of keeping her from her own personal happiness made him sick. He wanted her happy. Even if it wasn't with him.

He had waited for, what felt like, all his life to have her find Haven.

Audrey started back towards them. He thought of suggesting the Gull, since they were obviously dropping Duke off there anyway. Nathan was hungry and if he was hungry, she surely was. He felt a lot more patient at the moment, with the drugs still lightly lingering in his system. Another hour of Duke Crocker would pose no threat to his sanity.

To Duke, he finally said his reply before she reached them. "I've waited this long for her..."

Something in the very pit of him was whispering he wouldn't have to, but Nathan knew if he'd waited that long already...

He could wait a little longer.


	5. Chapter 5

-I don't own Haven or anything in it-

* * *

><p>Nathan resisted putting his feet up on a chair and leaning back as if the place were his livingroom.<p>

The Grey Gull was considerably empty and the soup in front of him was half eaten and now cold. He was completely relaxed. The morphine was hardly in his system anymore, but he felt tired from it. Audrey came back over to their table, leaving Duke with his "wife". She seemed like a nice enough woman, but something wasn't right about her. Evi should have been Duke's exact type, though Nathan felt something was missing. He reminded himself it wasn't any of his business just as Audrey sat back down.

"Duke doesn't seem happy about her being here," she told him. She placed her cocktail down and sighed.

Nathan wanted a beer, but even the thought of it made him even more tired. And he figured mixing what still was in his system with alcohal wasn't such a great idea. He interwined his fingers and layed over his lower stomach.

"We all have the control to change things," he said then. He wasn't sure why that had left his mouth, much less where the sudden non-existant thought had come from.

Her eyes narrowed at him and her lips pursed. "Do you believe that? That we all have the exact tools necessary to change things?"

"I was refurring to relationships, but what are you meaning?"

She immediatly dropped her gaze to her bottle, pulling it forward to run the tip of her finger around the brim. "I haven't told Chris that I'm Lucy." She gave a big sigh and sat forward, looking down at her clasped hands that were on the table. The movement caused her bangs to fall in front of her eyes. Nathan desperately wanted to reach over. To tuck the hair away and see what was lingering in her eyes. Whatever it was she was hiding in them.

Sitting there on the edge of his tongue was the start of arguement. He didn't think she was Lucy. It was hard for him to decide what it was that made him think so, but a good portion was that he simply wanted to reject the idea. It would have meant she had died. Then had come back some how. They dealt with things on a daily basis that seemed impossible, but this was far beyond that. Or so he felt.

"Why not?" He asked her carefully.

"I can't tell just anyone."

"You told me."

Her eyes immediatly met his. "You're not just anyone, Nathan."

When he took too long to answer her, she quickly moved along. "You ever notice how people always see themselves how they want? Not really as they are?"

With Audrey's eyes on him now, he felt the strong need to give an answer as she obviously expected one. "Yeah," was all he could come up with.

He nearly winced at himself. He'd never been a man of many words. Now, more than ever, he felt a strange need to reply with a satisfying answer.

"Give me somethin' here, Nathan. I know as friends, we don't have too many...deep conversations. But this is one of those times we should. We had a life-threatening situation happen today."

"Seems like we have one of those _everyday_."

In a short pause, Audrey narrowed her eyes at him. Her mouth pursed before she spoke.

"You don't think of yourself as highly as you should."

Nathan froze. He hadn't been expecting that to become the topic of conversation, and the look on her face told him she hadn't been either.

The answer however, was a simple one for him. "I could say the same thing about you," he told her.

Her blue eyes were dark in the dim lighting of the place.

There were times simular to this, around Audrey, that made Nathan think if he were to trail his fingernails over his skin he'd feel it. Because that's how intensely he felt towards her. Doing it now, he felt nothing.

"I hate to bring her up, but Jess was right. You really think of yourself as less of a man."

How the hell was he supposed to respond to any of this?

"What brought all of this up?"

Before she could answer, heavy steps on wooden floors weighed in. She looked up just as Duke came to stand by her side.

"How are we doing?" Duke asked them in a cheerful, sarcastic tone.

Nathan gave Duke an ice cold glare which didn't faze him in the least.

"Did I interupt something?"

Nathan stood. "I'll be right back."

Audrey nodded, a tight grin given in return as Nathan passed by her. He headed straight for the bathroom, needing just a moment to splash water over his face. He needed to get home. Once he had a decent amount of sleep, maybe he'd bring this all up again.

The paper towel was tossed into the trash as he made his way back out. He must have taken longer than he thought because in turning the corner, he heard a loud voice and saw the back of Brody's head. Nathan whirled back around the corner in enough time to keep himself out of sight. He would have simply held his hand over his face and passed by if in seeing Chris Brody, he hadn't also seen Audrey's golden blonde hair.

"...don't get you, Audrey," Chris was saying. "You were fine with me wanting to be around, now you're not. Did Nathan say he needs you working?"

"Of course not," she instantly said back to him.

There was a pause then. Nathan hesitated, wanting to emerge, but Chris continued and he stayed in place.

"That's it then? You just want me to wait until this whole storm thing blows over? Literally?"

"I didn't say wait. I said that it'll be difficult for me right now to make time for myself."

Audrey sounded like she was trying to be fragile with him. To ease through the conversation while keeping him on her side. She also sounded a bit defeated which only made Nathan, want to strangle Brody. But if she wanted time off, why didn't she say something?

"Which means me as well."

"I guess so..."

She didn't know what else to say, that much was clear.

"Fine. Then why don't you call me and let me know when you're free."

"Chris, don't leave like this. Please? I'm just trying to do the right thing here."

"I get that you're this badass cop, Audrey. But cops have lives, too."

Nathan just wanted her to say it. To tell Chris the reasons she was so invested in Haven. Because the more she helped the troubled people in it, the more she found out about Lucy. And the more she found out about Lucy, the more she knew about herself. The life she had forgotten, or never lived. The thought scared him. He could only imagine what her everyday thoughts on it were.

"All I can say is that I'm sorry."

"So am I."

Was that it? Was that a break-up? He wasn't happy, but he wasn't upset about it either. Nathan's indifference didn't keep him hidden around the corner.

When he stepped around to see her, he didn't know what to say. The only thing he could think of was to pull her crossed arms apart and lift her into a hug.

For a moment, she was lifeless in his arms, but her feet eventually made contact with the floor and she pushed herself against him. Her arms hugged his shoulders tightly, then moved in to wrap securely around his neck. And that's where she stayed for a good few minutes.

The sound of footsteps made him open his eyes to see who was coming over. Duke stopped when he saw them, his concerned face changed into one of empathy. Before leaving them alone, he grinned at Nathan and nodded. Nathan didn't know whether Duke meant to say he was glad someone was with her, or whether he was realizing he wasn't the only man in her life.

Nathan squeezed her tighter.

"I feel like I can't get anything right," she breathed out. He could hear the tears in her voice.

"Why don't you just go on up to bed?" He released her reluctantly, but kept his hand touching her face. "Take a long warm bath or something?"

She smiled up at him, wiping the wetness from her cheeks. "Take a long bath?" He smoothed his hand down her hair, his hand falling to her shoulder.

He shrugged, a smirk growing on his face. "Isn't that what women do?"

"Um, I don't really know." They both paused, staring at eachother. Audrey's mouth slowly turned into a large smile and she let out a laugh, Nathan chuckled along with her and he pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry about, Chris," he said when they were both calming down. She shook her head at him.

"It wasn't so much about him. It's everything, I guess."

"I'm here, if you wanna talk. You know that."

"Yeah, I know that."

He thought this would be the time to make an excuse. To say they'd left their food or something as a way to leave, but neither of them moved.

Knowing one of them was going to have to start the awful, slightly awkward excuses, he chose to be the one to break the silence. He stepped forward to place a kiss to her cheek, simular to the one she'd once-upon-a-time given to him. She turned her head to meet him halfway, but instead of pulling away, they both stayed in place.

"I should go upstairs," she whispered against his face.

Something changed. This is where she should have closed down and seperated herself from the conversation. She wasn't doing that. Her smell engulfed him, letting him pick out her smells as he had that morning. His eyes closed and he found it difficult to swallow with his throat tightening.

"I should probably get going," he said to her.

"Are you alright to drive?"

"I think so."

"Right," she replied softly. She pulled back enough for Nathan to get a glimpse of her mouth. As his eyes opened more, his body began to move before he could even understand what he was about to do. Clumsily, he managed to get to the corner of her mouth. He instantly pulled away, meaning to give her an apology, but his head was grabbed and she planted her lips to his.

Hands were everywhere, feet were staggering in every direction. Until finally, he backed her into something and with a hand, he was able to brace himself against a wall.

His lips pushed hers open, his tongue seeked hers. She obliged him without hesitation. All he was imagining was getting her out of her clothes so he could rub himself all over her. That was until someone shouted Duke's name and they both stopped.

"Evi, I've got it!" Duke yelled. They had no idea what they were talking about, but they knew Duke was making his way towards them. They split apart enough for it to seem normal just as Duke rounded the corner on them. His whole body came to a hault when he saw their faces. "Ok, now I _know_ I've interupted something..."

Silence.

"Hate to, uh, get in the middle of things, but I kinda need, Audrey." Instead of leaving them, Duke stood there waiting.

"That's a nice look for you, Nathan."

Nathan swiped a thumb over his bottom lip, looking over to Audrey who stood with her hair slightly messed. Her shirt half pulled from her jeans. When had he done that? Seeing her pink lips full and swollen from the abuse that his own mouth gave her, gave him a sense of satisfaction. He tried to hide a smile.

"See you tomorrow, Parker." He glared as he passed Duke's smug looking face.

"G'night, Nathan." Rather than sound normal, she still sounded breathless. He decided he liked that. He liked it a lot.

He was in higher spirits as he walked out of the Gull. Sure, he had no idea where they stood now, but for the night, he wouldn't let himself ruin his mood for once. He'd deal with the rest of it in the morning.

He guessed his past thoughts on having to play some sort of game had been pointless. Things had worked out in his benefit for once. If she might not have been his before, she most certainly was now. And if she was apprehensive about anything, he'd just kiss her. Then kiss her again. And again.

The headlights of his Bronco lit the long road toward his place. There, in the dark, he let himself smile without holding back.


	6. Chapter 6

-I don't own Haven or the characters-

Note: _I just want to say thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read and to everyone who's reviewed the story. Thank you a million times! And I **REALLY** want to say I hope all who are on the east coast of the States, are safe from hurricane Irene!_

* * *

><p>A loud ringing startled Nathan as he was woken up.<p>

His hand automatically reached for his phone, pounding the nightstand by his bed until he found the damned thing.

"Wuornos."

"It's me. I need you to come to the Gull."

Nathan rolled off of his stomach, swinging his legs around as his free hand moved his blanket away. His feet hit the floor in a loud thud and he stumbled up, his body still tired from sleep.

Audrey was whispering into the phone, calling at... It was five in the morning?

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I don't think Duke is."

Nathan was already dressed, shoving his feet into his shoes. "Is he hurt?"

"No, not yet. I just need you here. I can't think straight."

So, she needed him. That suited Nathan just fine.

"I'm on my way."

The Grey Gull was locked up of course, but Audrey made her way to the door just as he got to it. She was staying low, repeatedly looking over her shoulder.

She unlocked the door as quickly and as quietly as she could, putting her finger to her lips, telling him to stay silent.

Nathan squeezed through the door, holding it so he could close it gently behind him. When he locked the first latch, Audrey grabbed his arm and hauled him to the stairs that led to her loft.

Once they got inside, she shut the door and locked it. Nathan grew worried, but he didn't say a word. Not until she did.

"Something weird is going on with Duke's wife, or whatever she is to him."

"Why? Did you hear something?"

Audrey nodded frantically, looking back at the door as if she were worried they were being listened to.

"I went down to get a glass of water from the kitchen about an hour ago and had to hide in there." He finally noticed her small cotton shorts. The large navy blue shirt with pushed up sleeves that hung off of her shoulder.

He wanted to kiss her.

"Evi was talking to the Rev."

Any thoughts of kissing vanished instantly.

"Of course she was." He sighed, his shoulders dropping. "How do you know this?"

Once again, she stole a quick glance over her shoulder. "She came in whispering and I had to duck and hide. I'm glad I did because she started talking about someone's murder, I couldn't hear who. But then she came deeper into the kitchen and started saying how Duke had no idea He was involved. I didn't know who He was until she said Ed, and even then I wasn't sure. But right as she said she'd meet him at the church..."

"Ed and church? Yeah, guess it has to be him." Nathan still wasn't completely convinced, but Audrey was rarely wrong about her instincts. "So, what do you wanna do?" He knew she'd already have a plan.

"I don't want to just spring it up on Evi or Ed, because I'm afraid they'll take action with...whatever it is that they're doing. I just really don't have a good feeling about this."

"Letting Duke know would only make him want to act on it."

"Exactly. He's not one of those let's-sit-down-and-think-about-it guys. He'd end up doing something stupid."

Nathan thought for a moment. Sudden random storms? Now Duke's long lost, newly found, wife was brewing up something behind his back? With Driscoll? Was she the one who created the storm?

"You think she could be Troubled?"

"She's not from here." Audrey replied doubtfully.

She was right, but at the same time, Haven couldn't be the only place in the world with Troubles.

Audrey was fidgeting, her fingers picking at the end of her shirt. Nathan reached forward, taking her face to hold her gaze to his. "We're going to figure this out, alright? Nothing will happen to Duke," he promised. Overall, he knew Audrey would be the same with any other person she knew. Whether he liked it or not, Duke was like a friend to her. She only had so many...

Her hands wandered up to his, her fingers feeling out the texture of the back of his hands. "He's a good guy. Even if his life choices say otherwise."

"Duke's not one for cowering in a corner, I'll give him that."

That statement from him got the corner of her mouth to lift.

"Why can't you say things like that when he's around?"

"Because he's around."

This time, a full smile showcased her brilliant white teeth and the urge to kiss her was back. Nathan took full advantage...in trying. She dodged his mouth and he frowned. He'd been rejected before, but never when trying to kiss a girl he liked, whom he knew liked him as well. Unless Audrey didn't like him. Unless that whole thing was because she was upset over Chris.

"I haven't brushed my teeth, yet."

_Oh._

He couldn't help the sudden fit of chuckling that came over him.

She gasped hysterically at him, swatting him in the stomach.

"You're gonna have to learn a new system. Hitting me isn't gonna do anything." Unless it was against his skin, that is.

So, she swatted him in the face and without knowing how much force she'd put behind her hand, it turned into a hit. Nathan staggered back, more surprised than it actually being from her smack to his face.

"Oh, Nathan! I'm sorry!" She reached for him, but he kept backing up until the backs of his knees touched the bed, and he plopped down. She sat next to him, grabbing at his hands to pull them from where she'd hit him. "There's no mark," she said then.

"You don't seem too sorry about it," he replied to her, noting the huge smile she held on her face.

She shrugged. "It was actually kind of funny." When she started giggling, Nathan grabbed her wrists. He pushed her back against the bed with her hands above her head. In an effort, she tried fighting him, but she was losing horribly. Finally, she relaxed and glared up at him. Nathan took his time in surveying her body. The way they were positioned gave him great opportunity. He looked back up, meeting her eyes. Her glare was gone, replaced by an almost daring sort of stare.

"Are you gonna try and kiss me now, Wuornos?"

The comment made his eyebrows jump up. He hadn't been anticipating her being overly flirty. He knew he was grinning.

"I was thinking about it."

Her head shook slowly. Her hair was sprawled out, messy from sleep, which gave him even more ideas.

"You're so predictably cheesy," she muttered to him.

He hated to ruin the mood, but something was weighing on his mind.

"What are we doing here, Parker?"

"I thought you were going to kiss me?" To his surprise, she seemed a little embarrassed to say it out loud. It caused her cheeks to pinken.

"I mean the bigger picture. We're friends, but we're also-"

"Partners?" She finished for him. He only nodded. Letting one of her wrists free to trail his finger from her temple, over her cheekbone, to her lips. She took a small breath, looking down the length of their bodies, then snapped her eyes back to his. "I thought this would be weird."

Words he was not expecting.

He released her other wrist, about to move off of her when she locked her hands behind his neck to make him stay.

Moves he was not expecting.

"But it's _not_, Nathan," she continued. "A little awkward, maybe, but not at _all_ weird."

"Aren't they the same thing?" He was becomming irritated. Not with her, but with himself.

"No, there're two completely different definitions in the dictionary."

"Smart-ass."

She grinned.

"It's only awkward because we've always been...platonic."

A thought came to him. He repositioned his hands, leaning up a bit more so he could see her whole face clearly.

"You thought it would be weird?"

She furrowed her brows, as if she didn't get why he was asking.

"Yeah?" She drawled out slowly.

"You've thought about this before? Us, before?"

When the realization hit her face, he couldn't have been more pleased.

Audrey's ocean blue eyes widened, her mouth popped open, making a pouty silent, "Oh". Her cheeks instantly reddened. The color swept down her neck, disapearing underneath the shirt he so desperately wanted to have her out of.

"Glad to hear it, Parker."

And he kissed her.

If Audrey had been worried about the matter of "morning breath", she didn't say anything. Nathan sure as hell didn't notice and he wouldn't have objected if he had.

Her phone interupted an otherwise, very enticing moan that came from her.

She sighed, pulling away to grab her phone. Her arm wasn't long enough, so Nathan grabbed it for her, placing it in her waiting palm. She flipped it open and pressed a button to make it stop, then tossed it aside. Her hands, once again, locked behind his neck. She was trying to pull him to her, but he pulled back, glancing at her phone. Who the hell was calling her this early?

"Is Chris still calling you?"

When she grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her, he frowned. "Nathan? It was my alarm..."

"Oh."

She laughed and he groaned. A bit mortified and a lot turned on. He tried to kiss her, but she dodged him once again.

"You're jealous of my phone?"

He groaned even louder now, burying himself in her neck.

He could feel her throat moving as she chuckled. A random sort of thing he then realized he loved feeling.

"You should have warned me you're _technically_ jealous of _technology_."

"Ha-ha," he replied sourly. When he bent down to kiss her again, a loud rapping on the loft door made her jump.

_He couldn't catch a break._

"Audrey?" Duke called from behind the door.

"You've got to be kidding me," Nathan muttered as Audrey pushed him off of her. He cursed under his breath, rolled onto his back and stayed there since there was no point to getting up. Duke would put two-and-two together regardless. Besides, Nathan didn't think Audrey would be too happy if he'd end up punching Duke, in his smug face.

The door opened and Duke came barreling in. The room began to smell of bullshit. A smell that went along with Duke wherever he seemed to be.

"Nathan?" Duke asked, sounding confused.

He didn't moved.

Audrey cut in before Duke could make a snide comment.

"What is it, Duke?"

"Alright, then," he said, moving past the issue of Nathan being there. "I knew you'd be up, so I had to catch you before your shower."

Before Audrey, Nathan hadn't really known what jealousy and possessiveness, truly felt like. Now, it gripped him so hard he could hardly think straight. Still, he didn't move. He didn't need to turn Audrey off by his sudden and extreme burst of testosterone that turned him into a neaderthal.

But how in the hell did Duke know when Audrey took her showers?

"What's wrong?" Audrey snapped at Duke.

"Evi, thinks she knows someone who had something to do with the storm. I thought you'd wanna know?"

Nathan instantly sat up. Audrey was already looking at him.

"Of course she does," she said through her teeth to him.

Duke frowned deeply. "You're doing it again."

She looked at him. "Doing what?"

"The ignore-everyone-in-the-room thing."

Nathan sighed heavily, clasping his hands in his lap. Audrey ignored both of them.

"Where is she? Can I ask her?"

"Said she had things to do, so she told me where to find the girl and at what time."

Nathan looked at Audrey, but her eyes never left Duke's face.

"Convenient," she said flatly. "Where? What time did she say?"

Duke smiled. "As for the time, it's around...the next ten minutes. See, now as much as I don't like being involved with the law, I have to say it would be _gratifying_ to find out who gave me the bruise on my cheek."

"Why?" Nathan asked accompanied by large shrug.

Duke's eyes hit Nathan with a hard glare. "Because I don't like being hurt. That's _why_."

"And you're gonna, what? Glare at her to death? You did say it was a girl, correct?"

"Ya know, Nathan. Sometimes-"

Audrey clapped her hands. Loudly enough to get both of their attention. "Fine, Duke. But listen to us when we get there, okay? Don't get in the way."

He smiled happily. Like a little boy who'd thrown a fit and succeeded in getting his mother to buy him an ice cream cone.

Why would Evi, give Duke the information? Did she guess he'd tell Audrey? Last time, Audrey had almost been electrocuted. He didn't need her being put on the line like that again.

He grabbed her arm before she made a bee-line for her bathroom. "I think we need to wait."

Audrey seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. "I know it's sketchy, but it's the only thing we've got to go on. What if she meant for Duke to go and with no weapon?"

"Huh?" Duke said from the doorway. "Was that my name I just heard?"

Nathan continued. Lowering to her ear, he said, "You were almost hit by lightning yesterday, Parker."

Her eyes met his in a gentle way and she touched his hand on her arm, squeezing it in reassurance. A silent way to tell him she was going to do this, even if he was worried. He sighed, reluctantly letting her go. Once the bathroom door was shut, he turned back around.

Duke stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. Nathan knew this was when Duke would pester him.

"You two...together now?" Duke actually had no humor to his voice. Not even an ounce of sarcasm.

"Yes," Nathan instantly said it, but they hadn't even discussed it. "No," he then threw out, not feeling that was right either. "I don't know," he ended up saying and sticking to.

Duke nodded slowly, obviously at a loss of what to say which suited Nathan just fine.

Audrey emerged then, still tucking her shirt into the jeans. Her hair was smoothed back into a perky ponytail. Her was face clean of any make up. She took her gun, tucking the clip of the holder into the waist of her jeans. Grabbing her coat, she rushed to the door. "Hurry, c'mon," she said quickly to both men.

Nathan walked passed Duke, guessing Audrey was already down the stairs and more than likely at the door, since she was in a such rush.

Duke's hand stopped Nathan. Why was he not surprised?

"I know we're not exactly friends, but just some advice-"

"How lucky for me," Nathan replied without a lick of life to his voice.

Duke continued regardlessly. "Women like her don't come along everyday."

As if that were news? Nathan stared at him incredulity. Duke didn't know the half of it. He didn't even know that Audrey, was the only one Nathan was able to _feel_.

Like he had taken no notice in Nathan's expression, Duke slapped his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Especially for you, man."

Nathan rolled his shoulder sharply, making Duke take the point in taking his hand off of him.

"Why do you _hate_ me _so_ much?"

Nathan sighed loudly, the sound was louder than the shutting of Audrey's door. "Hating you would require too much effort."

"Because I'm so likeable..." Duke's voice held the tone of a smile.

"Because I don't care either way. You've treated me like crap all my life, Duke. Excuse me for not being able to call you for a midnight chat."

"It doesn't have to be at midnight."

"_Hello_?" Audrey called out impatiently. She was practically tapping her foot when they reached her. When she spun around with an eye roll, Nathan couldn't help but grin at the back of her head. Audrey was increadibly adorable when she wasn't meaning to be.

Duke scoffed then. His voice lightly mocking Nathan, when he asked, "You gonna hold hands on the ride over?"


End file.
